ELuv
by Pancakes-x
Summary: Trunks & Bra become addicted 2 a chattin site.Parents find out & they both get grounded.Sneaking bck on the site, they plan on meeting their love. Only to realise they found the love their looking for in each other.
1. Big Brad

**I'll be honest, it seems boring at first. But it should work out in the end… (I hope)**

"Hey mom and dad! Bye mom and dad! Trunks…Die." Bra called out as she rushed in through the Capsule Crop. Inc front door, upstairs through the corridors and into her bedroom. She threw her pink girl power bag on her bed and immediately went to switch on the computer. She huffed as she pushed her hair back and tapped her feet as she waited impatiently for the computer to load.

Meanwhile…

"What the hell was that?" Vegeta asked Bulma.

"Bra, she came in from school, said hi then went upstairs." She simply replied as she picked up her cup of coffe and drank from it.

"No, I mean what the hell happened with her skirt?! I specifically remembered I told her that her skirt should be below her ankles! Even better her toes!" Vegeta yelled.

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Vegeta, give her a break! She's still a teenager." She said with a laugh. Vegeta grunted. Trunks looked back and fourth at his parents. "Hey, if Bra can have her skirt up to her thighs, can I get my tattoo now?"

Vegeta sent Trunks a death glare. "NO!" He shouted, causing Bulma's coffee cup to shake in her hand until it dropped with a crash onto the floor. "Robotania5000, clean up on aisle 8!" Bulma said as she gave Vegeta a look before leaving the scene for the Robot to take after.

Vegeta watched as his wife left and a small robot came into the room. The robot looked around the room then to Vegeta and frowned. "Anger Problems again?" Robotania5000 asked.

-

Bra cheered as the computer finally loaded, she sat down and typed in her details.

Username: Blu£#a!redChiCk

Password: skoolsucks

After logging in she watched as the other users greeted her. She gave a big grin as she watched all the chat boxes float up and filled up the screen. She then gave another big grin as a private message box popped up.

bIgBrAd: Hey sexi

Blu£#a!redChiCk: Hey.

bIgBrAd: U iight?

Blu£#a!redChiCk: yeah, u?

bIgBrAd: Gd… Oi, you got a pic?

Blu£#a!redChiCk: Yeah.

Bra then put up a picture of her wearing a white tube top, with the shortest of skirts (jean skirt) and with her hair tied to the side with a matching white headband. Next to her stood pan with her original punky style. They looked very happy.

bIgBrAd: Ur the hott blue chick rite?

Blu£#a!redChiCk: Uh huh. Like what u see?

bIgBrAd: Hell ya. Hey, u wanna no why they call me Big Brad?

Blu£#a!redChiCk: No, why?

bIgBrAd: Hold on lemme stare at ur picture a little longer…

There was a slight pause.

bIgBrAd: OK, I'm ready. Here, accept web cam please.

Just as Bra scrolled her mouse down to accept her father called her. "BRA!"

Bra rolled her eyes before getting up, leaving her room & rush down stairs.

--

"What?" Bra asked in annoyance. "Excuse me? Learn how to talk to your father."

Bra rolled her eyes. "You're lucky you accidentally inherited those foolish looks by your mother or else I would've blasted you down to Kingdom Come." Vegeta said looking Bra up and down.

"Now I want you to go help your mother get the robots ready to cook dinner."

Bra sighed, "Dad!" She whined. "But I was doing something of my own."

Vegeta screwed up his face. "Something of your own uselessness now go and help!"

He said as he watched Bra angrily turn around and stomp into the kitchen to help her mum.

"Brat." Vegeta muttered.

--

"Do dodo do do…" Trunks sung a tune of nothing as he walked through the corridor. After walking past an open door he stopped in his tracks and reversed his moves until he could see through the door. It was Bra's room. Looking side to side, he checked if the coast was clear. Afterwards he tiptoed into her room and almost puked. "Ugh! Pink…" He shrieked. He then found nothing of his interest and was about to leave when he heard a beeping sound.

Turning to where it was coming from he found out that it came from her computer. He then walked over and glanced at the screen. He then read through her conversation.

bIgBrAd: HellO? Hello? U dere? U there? Earth to chick?

Trunks looked at the screen with glee before attempting to put his hand on her mouse but then shrieked again and moved his hand away. "Pink! God, almost everything is pink!"

bIgBrAd: Hey! You dere?

Trunks then looked back at the screen then to the mouse. Finally he put his hand on the mouse and began to work. "I live to torture my sister."

bIgBrAd: U dere babe?

Blu£#a!redChiCk: Yeah. I'm here.

Trunks stared at Bra's user name and laughed. "What a freak. She wouldn't be a chick even if she was born to a chicken."

bIgBrAd: Damn, what took u so long?

Blu£#a!redChiCk: I was… just going loo. I really needed to get out the shit.

Trunks laughed, He loved humiliating her.

bIgBrAd: Er, ok. Now where were we? Oh yh, accept please.

Blu£#a!redChiCk: ok.

Trunks moved his mouse to the accept button and waited for the cam to load. 98. 99. 100-

Just as it was about to come up the computer shut down. Trunks turned to his side only to see Bra swinging the plug in her hand. Trunks grinned.

"Just what the _hell_ are you doing in _my_ room on _my_ computer?!" She asked, almost growling. Trunks spun around in the chair to face her with his arms folded.

"The real question is, what the hell were _you_ doing in a chat room when dad specifically told you not to go into any of them."

Bra turned red. "None of your business! You're not even meant to be in here! Get out! No one told you to come in!" She screamed as she began pushing her big brother out of her room.

"I'm telling father." He said.

"Oh no you won't!" She said as he pushed harder. "Get…out."

Trunks let out a good laugh before he left the room. Bra slammed the door in his face and gave out a loud scream.

"BRA! STOP SCREAMING LIKE THAT! ARE YOU SICK?!" Yelled Vegeta from downstairs. "Hey, dad. I got something to tell you!" Trunks said from the other side of the door. Soon sounds of feet going down the stairs were heard.

Bra banged her head on the door repeatedly. "Why can't he let me be?!" She asked hitting her head after every word.

"WHAT?!" Was the next thing Bra heard, causing her to jump. "BRA! GET DOWN HERE THIS MINUTE!" Screamed Vegeta.

Bra growled before going off to her father.

-

"Yes, father?" She responded to his call. Vegeta grinned. " I never knew you had it in you." Bra frowned. "Look dad, it wasn't my fault I-" She was cut off.

"I guess you really took over your mother." Bra widened her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" She asked in confusion.

"You know, your homework. Since when did you ever do your science homework? I'm glad you finally did it."

Soon a sweat drop formed on Bra's forehead. She turned to see Trunks holding in his laughter. He did it on purpose; he wanted to torture her, as usual. Bra scratched the back of her head and gave a fake grin. "Yeah well, I do inherit from mum a lot these days."

Vegeta then laughed before walking off, leaving Trunks and Bra alone facing each other.

Trunks was the first to break the silence by bursting out with laughter. Bra gave him a look. "You did that on purpose didn't you?" Trunks sighed.

"What if I did?" He asked.

"I hate you." She said.

"I hate you too." Trunks said in reply.

Before Bra attempted to start a fight Robotisha100 came in. "Dinner is served." She said before rolling back to the dining room. Trunks stuck out his tongue before walking into the dining room. Bra jumped up and down stomping her feet before walking in calmly after him.

--

Next Day…

"Woman!" Vegeta called out.

"What!?" She called back.

"Where are the kids?"

"Trunks' at football practise and Bra's with her girls at the library."

Vegeta began choking. "Since when did Bra go to the library!?" He asked.

"How am I supposed to know?" She replied.

Vegeta grunted. "Something is not right." He said as he went upstairs and snuck into Bra's room. "Bingo!" He cheered as he got onto Bra's computer. "Now let's see if she really does her homework." Vegeta said. Just as he was going to Bra's files a conversation box popped up.

bIgBrAd: Hi. What the hell happened yesterday?

Vegeta blinked at the name. "What foolishness." He muttered. He then started typing.

Blu£#a!redChiCk: Nothing to your concern.

bIgBrAd: Ok. How are you btw?

Blu£#a!redChiCk: How I feel is none of your business and I believe it's ME who should be asking the questions. How old are you? Where do you live? Who are you?

How do I know you?

Vegeta blinked again but this time at Bra's username. "Blue eyed chick? By the time I'm done with her it would be 'Black Eyed'." He said aloud.

bIgBrAd: Im Brad, 18. From H town square. We met just yesterday and I was going to show you my big side.

Vegeta laughed at this. "Fool. How could this weakling claim to be big. Ah well, let him think that way. I'll shrink him back to size once I find out where he lives. The nerve of an 18 year old to come and talk to my little girl."

Blu£#a!redChiCk: Okay, big shot. Show me what you got.

bIgBrAd: ok, accept please.

Vegeta let out a big laugh. Then clicked accept.

95...98...99...99...99...100 Web cam fully loaded.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**First chap seems rubbish huh? But trust me, as you get into it it'll get intreasting. Please review.**

_**Tempz99**_


	2. On your knees

**Thanks for reviews, here's next part. Please Enjoy.**

"It's 3:30! She's supposed to be here by now!" Vegeta complained, checking the time over and over. Bulma sighed into her newspaper. "Vegeta, her school bell probably just rung, she's _supposed_ to be on her way home by now. Plus you know how far the school is so it may take a while." Bulma said.

"Why couldn't she just take the CC mini car we offered her on her first day of school?!" Vegeta growled. At this Bulma looked up from her paper.

"Because she wanted to fit in and go on the bus with her friends, what's the crime in that? Besides why does this seem so new to you all of a sudden? She's been doing this since she started 7th grade." Bulma watched Vegeta for a while, awaiting her answer. She got none, so she returned to her newspaper.

After a while Vegeta grunted. "I am only asking of her whereabouts because she is my daughter who is now growing up and I need to make sure she is safe from… things."

Vegeta explained, turning the slightest of red.

Bulma calmly closed her newspaper, folded it and placed it on the table in front of her before leaning backwards into her chair with her arms folded. "Oh?" She asked.

"And what exactly are those 'things' she should be _safe_ from?" She asked again with a more curious look.

"A whole _lot_ of things. Trust me…" Vegeta simply said.

Bulma raised an eyebrow. "Ok." She gave up so easily. Vegeta was about to let out an angry sigh due to Bulma's nosiness when she spoke up once more.

"Oh yeah, Vegeta I just remembered something I wanted to ask you."

Vegeta released a deep and angry growl. Bulma looked at him for a while before ignoring him and continuing with her question.

"Oh yeah and Vegeta, don't get pissed because this question is very bizarre and it isn't coming from me… Anyways, well you know that Capsule Corp. has a huge compound outside and it's completely isolated from other houses to protect the valuables, inventions and etc. And of you know that the closest we can get to having 'neighbours' is about 5 miles! Okay, now here's the problem. I had these 'neighbours' come up to me this morning complaining that yesterday they experienced some loud screaming going on."

Vegeta cringed.

"But the thing is." Bulma went on. "Almost all the rooms here are soundproof due to the noises of some of my machines so I couldn't tell them if the screaming was from here or not. Plus, since this area is usually quiet I was quite shocked at their news and doubt they could be making such a thing up." Vegeta shrugged as if to say: The point is?

"Well, I wanted to know if you had any idea where that screaming came from last night." Bulma asked staring Vegeta in the eye. Vegeta grunted and looked away, hiding the blush on his face. "Their just fools…." He simply stated. Bulma sighed.

"So I'm guessing no…Okay, cool." She said, ending the topic.

Just then Bra came in and rushed up stairs. "Hi mom, hi da-"

Vegeta had cut her off. "BRA!!! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?!"

He boomed. Bulma fell off her chair.

Bra walked downstairs backwards a few steps and blinked. "Upstairs…As usual."

"To do what!?"

"Homework."

"In your book or on the computer?"

"Why are you asking me this?"

"I will no be questioned!"

"Okay, okay, on the computer!"

"Oh really?" Vegeta smirked. "Too bad. Because your banned from the computer!"

Bra widened her eyes. "Why?! I didn't do anything!"

"Want to know why? Because I said so! No is no!"

"But I didn't d-"

"No!"

Bra almost had tears in her eyes. "Dad why are you yelling?!"

Vegeta clenched his fists and shook then wildly.

"I'M NOT YELLING!! _THIS_ IS YELLING!!!"

Bra burst into tears and ran upstairs. "It's not fair!"

"I better not catch you on t-t-t-t-that thing! Or else you're going to end up on my plate!" Vegeta yelled after her, spraying spit everywhere.

Finally waking up from shock, Bulma used the chair leg to help her up. "Weaklings…" He claimed as he watched her.

--

Bra threw herself onto her bed. She let out a sigh and wiped her tears. "Why the hell was he yelling at me?" She asked aloud. She then sat up and stomped her feet hoping that the 'man' in the room below could feel her rage. Feeling tired, she walked over to her computer chair and sat down, causing the chair to twist and turn slightly.

She turned on her computer. "Dad, sorry but you just can't tell me what to do." She said as she logged in her user name and password. Her face brightened up as she saw the screen fill up with other users.

--

Vegeta was training by himself inside the gravity room. He threw his 5th ki blast before taking a breathe. He had been training for the whole entire day, well after Bra came home. He was sure tomorrow Goku would have a far better challenge. Slowly, he lowered himself down from midair and landing gently onto the ground.

Just as he was about to leave the gravity room he heard a sound of tapering going on in the room above him. "If she had dared to disobey me…" He threatened before walking out of the gravity room and into the rest of Bulma's lab.

"Woman! I'm borrowing your computer for a while." He said with a smirk and walked over to the computer sitting not far from him…

--

Bra giggled as all the chatters seemed to praise her and feel blessed in her presence. (BHC Blue haired chick)

Ashley345: Hi BHC!

LiLm: HI BHC! U IIGHT BABY GURL?!

GhettoMandem: Wag1 Blue mama.

Hype1: What up BHC?

BlueHairedChick: Hey everyone! What's up?

bIgBrAd: Oh hey everyone & BHC. I'm just doing my ting. Any girls wanna see a 'big' guy on webcam?

Emz: Hi Every1

BB: ur so stupid gemma

Gemz: I aint!

Stupidcupid: Greetings folks!

Bra giggled so hard, she knew she had all the attention! Everyone in school loved her, even people she hardly knew. Damn she was popular and she loved every minute of it. The chats just kept on and on and on!

**(A/N:** You don't have to read every chat there; you could just read the people that Bra chat with to get the main part of the story. People like: Poppy, LiLm & bIgBrAd) though I do recommend you read it all just to bring it to life a little.

Poppy: OMG! Who was in the toilets today when Kelly was fucking with Darren?

LiLm: I was! Damn gurl I was in the next cubicle! I heard everything.

Ghettomandem: Any hot chicks with big tits?! Press 333

BlueHairedChick: Really? Hey you guys call me up and we can talk, let's do a trio.

Poppy: I'm not allowed to use the phone.

SexyChica: 333! Hey boy! Holla at yo gurl!

LiL: Bummer… Hey! I'll call you guys!

JNH: Hey!

Christian: WUU2?

Yorku: Guten Tag?

Dru12: Hey yall! What's cooking?

LegenBeltza: Ola! Anyone see Laura today?

Everyone was having fun…Especially Bra. Until something caught her eye…

LiLm: Im calling but some guy keeps yelling at me!

Ghettomandem: oi sexy chica, wanna see sum big meat? If u do tell me ur msn init.

Poppy: I gtg soon hurry!

Pr0n: Any gurls got webcam? Hot sexy lesbian gurl looking for sum fun!

BluehairedChick: Are you serious? What did the man sound like?!

Mad-Stellz: HIIIIII EVERYONEEE!

Ghettomandem: Shut up!

SexyChica: I got msn. I'll give it to you on private IM. I dnt want ppl knowin my bizz.

Bummz: Any boys here wanna entertain 'orny gurl here?

BB: Im drunk everyone!

bIgBrAd: 'biggest' fish ull ever find in this sea ladies! So come get it while its still hard.

BRA'S DAD: BRA! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NEVER TO GO ON THE COMPUTER!? GET THE HELL OFF NOW OR ELSE I'LL BLAST YOU TO KINGDOM COME!

LiLm: Like that… Woah…

BluehairedChick: (groans)

BRA'S DAD: DON'T ACT LIKE YOU DIDN'T HEAR ME! GET THE HELL OFF NOW!

**BlueHairedChick has left the chat room.**

BRA'S DAD: HMPT. BRAT…

**BRA'S DAD has left the chat room.**

bIgBrAd: …So, any girls want to c something 'big'?

Bra let out a scream and switched off the computer before throwing herself on the bed and hiding her head under the pillow. "He is ruining my life!"

--

"Dad! Why are you doing this?!" Bra asked.

"Because I'm your father! Now what were you doing back with that thing when I told you not to?"

"Yeah but, you like totally embarrassed me! In front of EVERYONE I know!"

"But I warned you not to go on it!"

"Yeah but it's not doing me any harm!"

"Not doing any harm? NOT DOING ANY HARM!?! Of course it's doing harm! It's sick and i-i-it's disgusting! Those people have no shame in what they do!"

Bra raised an eyebrow. "Is it a crime to chat with friends?"

Vegeta folded his arms. "Chat? CHAT!?" He sprayed.

Bra brought up her hand, slapped it on to her face and slowly slid off the spit.

"You call that chatting?! There is surely a difference between porn and chatting!"

Bra almost chocked. "PORN?! PORN? Dad, where the hell are you getting porn from? Dad, what are you talking about?"

Vegeta turned completely red. "I didn't say porn."

"Yes you did dad! You said porn loud and clear! Heck, you even yelled it!"

Vegeta sighed. "It's late, go sleep."

"No, I want to know what you're talking about. Dad I won't go until you t-"

"GO SLEEP!" He bellowed.

Bra almost buckled as she quickly escaped the room in tears.

Vegeta waited until he heard Bra's door SLAM shut before walking out of the room.

Somewhere hidden in the corner of the room where the shadows lay sat Trunks, he had a big grin on his face. "So Bra watches porn huh? Interesting. I can't wait until mum finds out! All this happened and I didn't even lift a finger. Can't wait until the whole entire school finds out!" He cried.

--

"Honey, what was al the shouting about?" Asked Bulma as she watched Vegeta enter the room. She wore a black silk night gown with laces.

"Nothing." Vegeta replied as he removed his clothes and leaving on his black boxers.

He climbed in bed and gave Bulma his back. He was just about to fall asleep when Bulma spoke again.

"Are you sure? Because Bra only 'slams' her door when we punish her."

Vegeta's eyes shot open. He then sat up and looked at Bulma.

"As I said it before and I would say it again woman, NOTHING HAPPENED!"

Bulma jumped.

"B-B-But Bra paged me just now in her room saying you accused her of watching porn. You know Bra likes boys but I don't believe she'd ever watch porn…It's just not like h-"

Vegeta growled. "Woman! Do you have a problem!? Since she's paged you she's more than willing to tell you the whole story! Now for Kami's sake let me rest in peace!"

He said before tugging at the bed sheets angrily and turning over with his back to her again. Vegeta then screwed his face as he remembered why he accused Bra of watching porn. "Ugh! Thanks woman, now I'll be getting nightmares!"

Bulma shook her head before laying down. She hesitated to say her final words.

"Good ni-"

"SLEEP!" Vegeta shouted as he turned off the table light.

--

Next Morning…

It was a beautiful Saturday morning. The Breif family sat down in the dining hall eating breakfast. Everyone was silent for their own personal reasons.

Vegeta was silent watching Bra's every move and _trying_ to eat breakfast as his horrible memories kept flooding back.

Bulma sat startled at Vegeta's constant yelling yesterday and was completely dieing to know why Bra out of all people would watch porn.

Trunks was grinning like an idiot as he thought of a way to humiliate his sister.

Bra sat stabbing a cornflake angrily causing the milk to splash about. She knew her father was watching her and she hated every minute of it.

"So, have you all got enough pocket money for the day?" Bulma asked, breaking the silence. Bra and Trunks nodded. "Good."

Bra slammed her spoon on the table. Before standing up. "I'll be going now. I want to be on time." She said as she picked her bag that sat next to her chair and slumped it onto her back.

Bulma looked at Trunks. "Trunks you leaving too?" Trunks shook his head.

Bra sighed as she opened the front door and walked out.

"Good-" The door slammed shut. "Bye?" Finished Bulma.

Vegeta crunched on his food hard and angrily causing the veins on his neck to pop out.

Vegeta waited a while before he too slammed his spoon down. He stood up and walked up to a small table that was near by and picked up Bulma's car keys.

"I'm going out." He said before walking out and leaving Bulma and Trunks behind.

"Okay?" Bulma said confused. It was not everyday Vegeta would go out, or at least with a 'car'.

Bulma sighed and gave a smile to her son. At least he was normal and not having any moods today. Bulma then widened her eyes as she saw Trunks burst out laughing. "I've finally got it!" He said as he finally realised his plan. Bulma looked at him curiously, why the heck was her son laughing like a maniac?

Soon Trunks had milk and saliva bursting out of his mouth as he laughed outrageously. He then turned to his mum who gave him a weird look. Trunks stopped laughing and gave out a soft cough. "I…guess I'll be going too." He said as he grabbed his bag, stood up and kissed his mum before running out the door. "Bye!" He called.

Bulma stared at the front door with her mouth wide open. "I…"

Just then Robotania5000 came in with a piece of cloth and some sort of cleaning spray.

She stared at the mess in front of her.

"Food fight?" She suggested.

--

Vegeta drove slowly down the road until he found the right parking space. When he stopped the engine he watched as a numerous amount of people walking into a big building. The building had a logo on it somewhere saying: Leyton High.

This was the school Bra and Trunks went to. Vegeta eyed everyone that went past and into the school's big doors. The girls in particular to see if he could spot Bra.

Soon a girl with the shortest skirt of them all came up with two girls with longer skirts and sat on the wall. A boy not far behind them.

"Hey Bra, what's up with your dad? Was that really him chatting online yesterday?" Asked Michelle (Known as LiLm)

"Yeah, because that was so freaky." Said Penelope (Known as Poppy)

Bra let out a loud groan. "I'm not in the mood to talk about that right now…Please have mercy you guys."

"Hey Bra." Said Tony as he walked up to the wall, stood in between Bra's legs and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Hi Tony." Bra said as she hugged him.

Tony was Bra's boyfriend. They had been going out for two weeks and so far the relationship was going good. Tony had dark hair and grey eyes with thin cute pink lips.

"How are you? How come you didn't call me yesterday!?" Bra asked as she pushed him playfully in the chest. Tony frowned.

" I did but some guy kept yelling at me asking if I was called Brad!"

Michelle laughed. "Hey! The guy yelled at me too saying it was too late when it was only 8pm!" Bra moaned. "Dad…" She muttered.

Soon the school bell rung and the people went inside apart from Bra and her friends.

Vegeta watched impatiently and angrily expecting them to go inside.

"Bra I think we should be going. First bell has gone already and you know how Mr. PacBell is with late students." Michelle said beginning to walk away.

"Aw, I'll catch you later. I don't really mind being late." Bra said.

Penelope, Bra & Tony waved Michelle goodbye just before the _second_ bell rung.

Many people were still outside but were slowly going in. But Vegeta didn't care; he was focusing on Bra and that foolish boy she was with.

Bra jumped off the wall and stood talking with Tony just as the third bell rung. At this point everyone was going inside, but Bra wasn't. Just as everyone was entering the school doors a voice was heard.

"BRA! GET INSIDE! UNLESS YOU WANT TO BE LATE FOR CLASS!"

Everyone's head turned. Bra sighed and turned around to find her father standing in front of his mum's car. "He can't be real…" She whispered to herself. But she was so wrong.

Tony let go of Bra's arm and began walking away. "Tony! Where are you g-" "BRA!" Vegeta cut her off. Bra rolled her eyes before turning to her father. "Dad you're embarrassing me! Can't you bother someone else?"

"Get on your knees." Vegeta demanded, ignoring Bra's pleading.

"Dad, we're in public!"

"On. Your. Knees."

"Dad is this about that stupid chat line-"

"ON YOUR KNEES!"

Everyone in the whole school watched as Bra got down on her knees. Vegeta examined her skirt. "Filth. Your skirt isn't even touching the ground! It's too short!" Bra got up and frowned at her dad.

"If you keep doing that face, by the time I'm done with you I guarantee it'll be like that for a _long_ time." He grunted. Bra growled. Vegeta pulled Bra's skirt down and looked behind her. "Tell that boy he's lucky I didn't catch him with you. Or else he would've been dead meat."Bra didn't answer. He smirked. "Oh yeah, and I'll pick you up after school. So don't try to do any monkey business. I can easily track your ki down."

"Dad! You're being a total humiliation to me!"

Vegeta ignored her comment. "Now get inside those gates before I show you the _real _meaning of embarrassment."

"Dad you're not being fair!"

Out of rage Vegeta soon barked wildly like a dog " GET INSIDE THOSE GATES!".

Bra turned around and stomped into the school gates. "Don't forget that I'll be picking you up after school!" Vegeta called out. He then turned around to leave when he saw everyone staring at him.

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT?!" He Screamed. Everyone immediately ran into the school gates, scared of what else Bra's dad could do.

"My life is over…" Bra said as her face turned as red as a clown's nose and tears tumbled down her cheeks.

**Thanks for reading. Please Review.**


	3. sorry AN

Sorry that I've had been taking so long. I haven't forgotten about this fic, its just I had a lot more essays, they keep rolling in. I promise to update soon.

_**Tempz99**_


	4. Skid marks and baseballs

**(A/N:**** Silly me, I forgot to describe how Michelle and Penelope look. Michelle has long blonde hair down a bit past her shoulders with brown/yellow eyes and has a beauty spot above her mouth like Marilyn Monroe. Penelope has short ginger hair that goes up to her ears and blue eyes. She also has freckles but not a lot. **

**Oh yeah and the reason it's called E-Luv is because this story has a sort of connection to the internet. E.g. E-Mail – E-luv. Plus since it's a love story and chatting on the net is full of slang words like: Lol. I decided to use the slang word for love. Just wanted to point that out in case some of you didn't get it. God, im so extra!**

**Anyways Enjoy and don't forget to review!)**

Vegeta's car pulled up in the parking lot just a few blocks away. He popped his head out of the window and looked around.

"You guys don't look now but my dad's just arrived in the school parking lot." Bra said as she stood behind Michelle. Michelle looked around. "Where? I don't see him." Soon she received a hard conk on the head. "Hey!" She shouted.

"Don't make it obvious! Now let's walk away as calmly and normally as possible. And make it fast! Or else he'll be able to sense my ki!"

Penelope blinked. "Sense your ki? Ha! That's a good one, it's not like your father has super powers or anything." Bra blushed; she had almost let out a secret of hers.

"Look, let's just go please!" Bra said as she began walking away, Michelle and Penelope not far behind her.

"BRA!"

_Oh Shit!_ Bra thought. Bra walked on as if she couldn't hear him.

"BRA!"

Bra's walking began to quicken.

Vegeta grinned as he watched her and noticed her little plan.

"DON'T MAKE ME SAY SOMETHING I SURPRISINGLY WON'T REGRET!"

"He's teasing. He's just teasing. Walk along. Walk along." Bra told herself. Bra looked side to side only to find Penelope and Michelle had gone. "Ugh! Idiots! They left me."

Vegeta took two steps forward. "Fine… I have no other choice."

Bra kept walking and luckily she was just about to turn the corner when she heard:

"BRA! REMEMBER WHEN YOU WERE FIVE AND YOU SLEPT OVER PAN'S HOUSE? YOUR PANTIES ARE STILL THERE AND WE NEED TO COLLECT THEM RIGHT THIS INSTANT!"

Bra felt like screaming, she wanted the world to end. She felt like she wanted more to happen as he continued…

"I DON'T KNOW MUCH ABOUT YOU LITTLE 'LADIES' BUT WE NEED TO GET THOSE PANTIES NOW AND GET RID OF THOSE HORRIBLE SKID MARKS!"

"No. Way." Bra shook her head. "No. Way. He did _not _just say that." Bra turned around and saw the big grin on her dad's face. She stomped angrily towards him ignoring the faces that turned towards her.

"Hi Bra. Enjoyed school today?" Vegeta said like nothing happened.

"Dad. How. Could. You."

"Look. It's embarrassing for me too. Now get in the car before the worst is to come."

Bra growled and got into the car, slamming the car door shut.

Vegeta sighed and stood for a moment, enjoying the air before hoping into the car and driving off.

--

"Today was the worst day of my life!" Bra screamed as she rushed upstairs.

"Good Afternoon?" Bulma called out. She then shrugged and watched as the 'Prince of all Saiyans' walked in.

"Good Afternoon woman." Vegeta raised a hand. Before Bulma could reply she heard Bra's door slam shut and her pager buzz.

Bulma removed her Pager from her pocket and checked her message.

She cocked an eyebrow and looked up at Vegeta.

"Skid Marks?"

"What? Isn't that what you call them? I was only trying to _blend _in" He explained. Extending the 'Bl'

--

Trunks laughed.

"Could you go away now?!" Bra pleaded as she tried to close the door but was stopped by Trunks' foot.

"HA! Oh please. Could you tell me that story again?! God it's funny!"

"I shouldn't have told you!" Bra said with her eyes twitching. "Argh! Why is everyone trying to ruin my life?!"

Trunks chuckled. "Ruin? Ruin is such a, oh how do you say… '_light_' word. Torture or Destroy would fit just exact!"

Bra felt like she was about to explode. "LEAVE ME ALONE YOU IDIOT!"

With that she slammed her door.Trunks sighed and coughed out another laugh before walking back to his room.

-

Trunks grinned as he entered in his username and password.

Username: Big Baseballs

Password: big indeed

Trunks watched the room fill up with busy bodies.

Sexyupfront: Hey yall!

Daddylong: Press 77 if you look peng girls!

Sirmixalot: Any chicks got back up in here?!

Board: 77

robotI: Blah blah!

Soon a private box came up.

Sexyupfront: Hey there.

Big Baseballs: Hey.

Sexyupfront: Have you really got the big ones? (winks)

Trunks let out a soft chuckle and began typing.

Big Baseballs: Yeah.

Sexyupfront: Mmm nice. Got a picture of you?

Big Baseballs: Yeah. Hold on.

Trunks browsed through his computer photo album until he found the right one. He put up a picture of him and Goten. Goten wore his usual: White shirt and light purple jeans.

While Trunks wore an open light blue shirt revealing his nice pecks and dark jeans slightly pulled down to show the brim of his white boxers.

Sexyupfront: Woah, which one is you?

Big Baseballs: The Purple haired one.

Sexyupfront: Mmmm Tasty. You're hot.

Big Baseballs: Thanks. So, you really sexy up front?

Sexyupfront: Yep. I've got two destinations for you to pick from. 1 & 2.

Big Baseballs: Really? Tell me about them babe.

Sexyupfront: Well number one, people say its like heaven. When they put their head in between they feel like their in the clouds. And number 2, people say its like a jungle, a nice deep jungle. But when I _move _things out of the way, the path is clear…

**(A/N: **LOL, I BET YOU ALL ARE GETTING THE WRRROONG IDEA RIGHT NOW. Well, if you were an idiot maybe you wouldn't get it yet. If you find his part disturbing just tell me in a review.

Big Baseballs: Oh really? Nice.

Sexyupfront: You might get a sample if you're lucky.

Big Baseballs: Luck's my middle name.

Sexyupfront: So, what are your 'baseballs' like?

Just then Trunks heard his Dad calling him. "Coming Dad!"

Trunks then got up from his seat and rushed down stairs.

--

Meanwhile.

Bulma was looking through the family photo album. She giggled as she saw all Bra and Trunks' baby pictures and the look on Vegeta's face when it was time to change their nappies.

She found one picture of Trunks that caught her interest. "It's so sweet, after all these years Trunks is still my baby boy." She laughed and then smiled. "I should show this to Vegeta. It'll bring memories flooding back!"

Bulma got up from the bed and left the photo album laying there.

Just as she walked through the corridors she saw Trunks' room door wide open. She took a step back and noticed his computer was on and tiny writings that looked like ants from where she was running up and down the page. "A virus?!" She asked herself.

Curious, she walked over to his desk and sat down. She then grew angry as she saw it wasn't a virus but a chat room. "Ugh. Just when you thought Bra was the one to blame."

She read the conversation in total shock and disgust. Just then the conversation came back to life.

**(A/N: **I know this is gross but in real life this is probably how chats are. Some are gross, you have to admit.

Sexyupfront: BBB? BBB you there? You going to show me them big juicy balls or not?

Bulma almost choked. "B-B-B-Big Baseballs?!" She stared at his username.

"That's not what his baby pictures tell me!"

Bulma took the baby picture that she had in her hands and placed it neatly onto the Computer scanner. She pressed the 'Upload' button on the machine.

Big Baseballs: Oh, don't worry. You _will_ see them.

Then Bulma minimized the private conversation and went back onto the main chat room.

She waited for the picture to upload and she then went to a part of the site called: Chat File Compose.

She clicked it. Put up a certain file and minimized it. Then Bulma got back to the main room and began to type.

Big Baseballs: I'm sure the rest of you would like to see this.

Soon the chat room filled up with questions such as: What?

Huh? See what? Etc.

Bulma got back onto the Chat File Compose and angrily pressed on send.

Soon everyone in the chat room got the picture. The whole room filled up with laughter.

Sirmixalot: LMAO!

RobotI : ROFL!

Noddy: OH HOLY CRAP! LOL.

Sexyupfront then reopened another private chat with BBB and typed.

Sexyupfront: LMAO! God that's funny.You must have some guts. But too bad, I don't think you're _that_ lucky enough to have a sample. Here. Click accept and I'll show you what you've missed. (frown) (wink)

Bulma clicked accept in curiosity.

Soon a big moving picture came up. Two big peach-ish colors balloons showed up, each with some sort of pink colors circles. Bulma couldn't make out what they were at first until she scrolled down…

It seemed like some sort of ball of wires at first. Bulma cocked her eyebrow.

Then a pair of two fingers came down and dug into the 'wires' and pulled apart.

The next thing Bulma saw was pink…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**(A/N: **I believe Bulma finally hooked on. And I also believe she'll never think of pink the same way again… Anyway, moving on.)

--

Next day. Trunks was walking through the hallway of his school when he noticed everyone was laughing. He smiled at everyone's happiness and amusement.

"I wander what everyone's laughing at." He said to Goten, who was walking beside him.

Goten shrugged, trying to keep his laugh inside.

Soon Trunks walked past a girl called Emily, who he had a huge crush on and noticed she was laughing with her friends. One of her friends seemed to be pointing in his directions.

"Goten, why is everyone laughing at you?"Trunks asked.

"Not me. YOU!" Goten burst into a fit of laughter. He clenched his stomach.

"Huh?"

Just then two surfers came up to Trunks. They were called Edd and Eddie.

"Dude! Your balls are small!" Edd said.

"Yeah, like totally mini man! I could like totally fit them in my mouth!" Laughed Eddie.

"Yo dude, that's nasty."

Edd took out a photo he had printed from the internet and showed it to Trunks.

Trunks' mouth dropped wide open.

In the picture was Trunks when he was 5 years old. He was running naked in the garden with mud covering most of his chest. He had a sort of gay happy smile on his face as his mini balls were dangling gracefully in the air.

"WHERE DID YOU GET THIS FROM?! HOW DID EVERYONE GET THIS?!"

Eddie covered his ears. "Like Dude. Calm down man."

Edd laughed. "Like, you're the one who like totally sent it to us in the chat room remember?"

Trunks tried to speak but his mouth was dry and lost of words.

He then thought back to last night when he caught his mum snooping through his things.

"MUM…YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" He screamed as he ran past laughing faces until he was alone in a cubicle of the boys bathroom.

**I doubt this chapter was funny but I tried… And I kind of rushed some parts. Anyway, I could always redo this chapter right? Hope you can forgive me. Love Ya. Please Review.**

_**Tempz99**_


	5. manhood at stake

**I'm truly sorry for taking so long…. I know full well that as this story goes on and on... it loses it's humour.**

"Are…You…serious?"

Were the first words spoken as Trunks slowly crawled in through the front door of his home. Bulma just sat on the sofa and watched Trunks' little performance. "How was school today?"

"I hate you." He said as he closed the door behind him, stood up and ran upstairs, slamming his room door shut behind him.

"…." Bulma blinked. "Trunks! You still didn't answer my question."

--

"You just don't get it Bra. My life is fucking over."

Bra rolled her eyes, Trunks had just told her everything that had happened.

"Now you know how I feel."

Trunks punched the wall. "Shit. Shit. Shit."

"I know this has something to do with Dad, he made Mum do it."

Just then, the saiyan in question just randomly walked into Trunks' room where Bra and Trunks were talking. He grinned.

"I see you've bonded with your sister." He simply said with a smirk on his face.

Trunks narrowed his eyes. "Dad, don't play innocent with us. It's obvious…"

Vegeta folded his arms and laughed. "I didn't say I am denying what happened yesterday with Bra and her little skid marked panties."

Bra blushed furiously. "No, dad." Bra managed to say. "We're not talking about that. We mean what you made Mum do to Trunks today…"

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Trunks sighed as he gave Vegeta a blank sheet of paper. He then motioned for him to turn the paper over.

Vegeta did so and…..

--

"NOT ONLY IS IT DISCRIMINATION, BUT IT IS A SHAMING TO THE WHOLE FAMILY!" Vegeta spat, his face red, veins popping, sore temples and trembling lips.

Bulma was confused.. "It's only a little cute picture of Trunks. What's the harm of his friends seeing it?"

"Everything Ma!" Trunks argued.

"I AM HIGHLY INSULTED." Vegeta's hands swung about.

"But didn't you do something similar to Bra…"

"THAT'S DIFFERENT! BESIDES, HAVEN'T YOU HEARD LIKE FATHER LIKE SON! AND IT'S OBVIOUS THAT TRUNKS DIDN'T DEVELOP WELL… AND SURELY. YOU KNOW ITS UNFORTUNATE HE DIDN'T INHERIT FROM THE LIKINGS OF HIS FATHER… AND-"

"Hey! That picture was taken a long time ago. Every guy's dick was just as small dad!"

Bra stared at the picture and burst out laugh. "I wish I was born earlier. My friends would of sooo heard about this then."

Trunks snatched the picture away. "At least I don't have skid marks."

"Hey! Those were along time ago."

"My point exactly!" Trunks said back, referring to his picture.

Bra turned to Vegeta and Bulma. "Mum, Dad. Make him stop!" She said with tears.

"Trunks, don't bring your sister's troubles into it."

Trunks sighed.

"THIS IS AN ABSOULUTE OUTRAGE! I HAVE BEEN COMPLETELY MOCKED."

"Calm down Vegeta.." Said Bulma.

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN?! WOMAN HAVE YOU GONE BALISTIC?!"

"No… I just want you to stop yelling."

Vegeta cleared his throat. "Whatever."

"Look, Vegeta, I seriously don't see where the problem is. You tortured Bra, and despite my pleads for you to stop, you still continued. So I decided to tag along …"

"Woman, you can't just _'tag along' _in such events. It ruins everything."

"But if you saw what I saw…"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAW, SO FAR ALL I KNOW IS THAT MY MANHOOD IS AT STAKE!"

"Well...It's '_ours' _now..." Trunks added quietly with sarcasm.

"VEGETA FOR ONCE COULD YOU STOP YELLING AT ME!"

Vegeta sighed, got head to head with Bulma and hissed. "Woman, indeed it is our rights as parents to humiliate these children. But, couldn't you have at least done it without disgracing my pride and joy?"

"That wasn't even your cock, so stop complaining." Bulma said giving him a light slap on the chest. "You don't even know what I saw!" And that's when Bulma leaned in and whispered into Vegeta's ear.

Bra and Trunks stared at each other. There was a long pause until Trunks got a slight idea of what his mother must've seen. He slowly began walking out of the room until…

"And just where the hell do you think you're going…" Vegeta almost whispered in a freaky way.

Just then Bra walked past Trunks and went up to her room. "I don't think I want to witness what happens next." She almost said aloud to herself.

Slowly, Trunks was dragged back into the room and the doors locked firmly behind him…

**(frown) I tried folks. Besides, not much happens here, just a family discussion. I PROMISE to TRY to make the next chapter a bit more entertaining. Please give advice and yada yada. XXX that would really help.**

_**Tempz99**_


	6. Author Note Sorry

Hey. Just wanted to let yall know that I haven't forgotten this fic and that ill be **updating soon.**

I'm sure this story will eventually lose its **humour** and go into the **romance** part… but ill try and keep the humour as much as I can…

Nya!

Later Dudes/Dudettes

_**Tempz99**_

_**P.s Please bare with me!**_


	7. SILENCE

**Chapter slightly rushed. IM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING. **

**Please comment… R&R.**

"This is all your fault." Bra hissed.

"What?! How?" Trunks replied.

"If you hadn't left your stinking computer on, none of this would've happened!" Bra expressed her anger by waving her fists around as they turned the corner, getting closer to school.

"Me?! You're the one who started this whole thing! If Dad hadn't caught you watching '_porn_', we still could've been chatting away on the computer _and _gotten a ride to school." Trunks pointed out. "Now look at us."

Bra went red and growled. "I. Wasn't. Watching. Porn. I was chatting to Brad!"

"Oh yeah?!"

"Yeah!"

"Yeah?!"

"Yeah!"

Bra and Trunks were head to head spraying at each other.

"Skid Marked piece of trash!"

"Dirty little pervert!"

"Oh yeah?!"

"Yeah!"

"Oh yeah?!"

"WOULD YOU BOTH STOP 'YEAH-ING' BEFORE I GIVE YOU BOTH A BEATING TO BE 'YEAH-ING' ABOUT!!"

"DAD?!" Both Trunks and Bra rotated to see a black car that had been following them both at a steady pace for a long time. It had never struck them that their Dad would waste time following them to school. Especially in his car, wasting petrol.

"What?!" Vegeta asked. He then thought that they were surprised at him saying 'yeah'. He grinned.

"I was only trying to _blend _in." He said. _Hmpt! Humans these days._

Due to Vegeta's slow driving, there was a massive line of cars behind him. Drivers were beeping like mad.

"Move out of the way!" Someone shouted.

Vegeta growled and moved to the side, near the pavement he decided to rest the car.

As the cars came speeding past, they threw curses.

"Fucker!"

"Slow driver!"

"Need to be kicked off the road mate."

"Granny."

"Stu-"

"WHAT?!" Vegeta went mad. Veins were showing on his forehead. "GRANNY?! G-G-G-GRANNY?!" Vegeta stuck his head out of the window.

"HOW DARE YOU UNDERESTIMATE ME?! _MANNNN_ ARE YOU BLIND?! I AM PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS! I 'RUN' THIS ROAD!!"

Trunks and Bra tried to calm their father down but it didn't seem to work.

The driver that had called Vegeta 'granny' had a white car.

"BLASTED!" Vegeta screamed as he stepped a foot on it and the car sped up to the other driver's car. Vegeta then rammed the back of the man's car, which made the car stop. Vegeta laughed maniacally, reversed and then rammed the car all over again.

Soon the man rolled down his window and stuck his middle finger out the window.

"UP YOURS TOO! BLASTED CUNT!" Vegeta screamed.

For a good five minutes the man in front of Vegeta in his battered car didn't respond.

Soon there was a weird sound which brought the whole school outside.

Vegeta ignored the sound and focused on the man in front, who was now grinning and popping his head out his window.

It seemed everyone was looking Past Vegeta.

Vegeta grunted before driving past the white car.

"Man Bitch." Vegeta titled him.

Vegeta then reached down to switch on the radio an- _NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWW!_

_NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWW!_

"Driver in the black CCC please pull over and step out of the vehicle."

"Shit!" Trunks cursed.

Bra slapped both her hands onto her face and dragged them down in embarrassment.

"What?" Vegeta asked, curiously, but only with slight annoyance.

He looked around noticing that everyone was staring at him. Everything was still except for the flashing lights of the police car.

"Yo, dude. Isn't that Trunks and Bra's dad?"

"Aw shit. He about to get pulled over, he got reported ramming some guy's car."

"Hey isn't that-"

"OMG Is that Trunks and Bra's-"

"Blah blah Trunks blah blah Bra!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Trunks and Bra screamed in unison. This. Could not. Be happening.

"Dad! Do something!" Bra whispered in a sly manner. Hoping people won't realise that she was talking to her father.

"What do you mean?" Vegeta asked loudly over the noise. "COULD YOU TURN THAT BLASTED SOUND DOWN!" Vegeta turned and screamed.

"Sir, please pull over." Came a reply.

"Dad. Just… Do something! It's the cops."

"What?"

"For fuck's sake…" He muttered. "IT'S THE COPS!"

"Shit." Vegeta then began to speed up.

"HE'S GETTING AWAY!" The cop in the passenger car screamed.

The car soon chased after the saiyans and the noises began to fade away…

"God, that was so embarrassing…" Bra whispered.

"Yeah." Trunks replied. He then began to turn around. "Now let's just get inside and pretend none of this happ-"

…

"end?" His eyes widened, and so did Bra's.

The whole school was looking at them.

"We're never gonna live this down…" Bra whispered to her brother.

--

"Well, you guys have been awfully quiet." Bulma grinned at dinner.

Silence.

Bulma coughed an uneasy cough. She turned over to Bra. "why don't you tell me about your day sweetie!"

Bra picked at a pea put it in her mouth and gritted her teeth. She let out a low and dangerous growl.

"Erm… That's fascinating." She kept a big smile plastered on her face, but then when she turned until Bra could only see the back of her head – she pulled a weird face.

She blinked as she saw Trunks who was now in her view.

She put her big smile back on.

"Trunks… Why don't you tell me about _your _day?"

Okay, so there's this woman who's called your 'mum'. She sends nude infant pictures of you around the school and now you're the most talked about person… What would you do?

Trunks held his fork firmly. Clenched his teeth, gave Bulma one look… And then look back down again.

_Just as expected…_ Bulma thought to herself.

Bulma went back to her food. As she picked up her fork she glanced at the space in front of her. She sighed and dropped her fork. The food unsuccessfully did not reach her mouth.

She rubbed her elbow.

"Seriously, for the thousandth time… Where _is _your father?"

_Bang bang bang!_

"Whoa. Seems urgent. I'll go get it." Bulma excused herself from the table and went to answer the door.

"Do you know this man?"

Bulma saw the person she was looking for and on either side of him where two police men linking arms with him.

"V-V-Vegeta?!" Bulma gasped. "Of course I know him! He's my husband."

"Well, here he is." The policemen loosened their grip. Vegeta yanked his arms away and walked past Bulma inside the house. Leaving a big view behind him, Vegeta's absence between the police men allowed Bulma to see a black CCC battered and fucked up in the drive way.

"W-What in the world?!" Bulma gasped again.

"Long story ma'am." One police officer said.

"Well, to cut a long story short. There was a small incident in front of a school where your husband had held up traffic, verbally abused a man and rammed the back of his car."

Bulma shot a glance at Vegeta. Vegeta shrugged before looking away.

"Oh but that's not all ma'am." The police officer stated.

"We were called by the victim and when we came to the scene, your husband sped away thinking he could escape. He bashed into many lamp posts which ripped and scraped the sided of that Black CCC over there." He pointed behind him.

"I am so sorry." Bulma pleaded on Vegeta's behalf.

"Don't be. He's the one with the ticket and a warning."

Vegeta growled.

"Well… thanks officers for bringing him. I promise I won't let it happen again."

"Okay. Have a good evening ma'am."

Bulma shut the door and spun around.

"WHAT. THE. HELL. DID. YOU. DO?!" Bulma asked Vegeta.

Vegeta began walking into the dining room.

"WELL?!"

"You heard the man." Vegeta slowly looked over his shoulder. "Besides, I'm the man of the house. I don't need to answer questions because _I _am the one who asks them."

Bulma raised her eyebrows.

"Oh Really?! Pfft! We'll see about that…"

Bulma grinned before walking off, leaving Vegeta to walk alone into the dining room meeting his two sorrowful kids.

--

"WOMAN! THIS FOOD IS COLD!" He shouted.

"Well maybe if you didn't make a fool out of yourself today maybe the food would've been hot!" Bulma called out form her lab. Vegeta growled.

"Make a fool out of myself? I did no such thing." He snapped as he chewed his cold meal aggressively.

"Yes you did." Bra spoke up. Vegeta's head snapped in her direction.

"Not only that but you embarrassed us! – And not to add in front of the whole school!"

"What?! Is my own daughter daring to call me a fool?!" His blood began to boil.

"Well, not really…" Bra tried to defend herself.

Vegeta moved in closer, his nose inches from Bra's.

"Then what are you trying to say?" He whispered in an almost deathly tone.

"Well." Bra gulped. She looked a head at Trunks, who was just playing with his food.

Vegeta moved his head o that Bra couldn't see him anymore. His eyes wide and dark, face reddening.

"WELL?!" He asked.

"Well…" Bra continued. "Erm, I'm just saying that you basically disgraced the whole family! I mean, at lunch today like five random people came up to me and said: Oh my god your father is a total idi-" "HOW DARE YOU?!"

Vegeta had enough of her nonsense. Bra's face had scrunched up, her father has sprayed spit all over her face. _Ew!_ She thought.

"SHUT UP. EAT.ENJOY." Vegeta slammed his fork down. "FROM NOW ON NO ONE SHALL SPEAK! UNLESS I SAY SO!"

"B-"

"SILENCE!"

Trunks felt a little uneasy and let out a little cough.

_Cough cou-_

"DO YOU _UNDERSTAND_ THE MEANING OF TOTAL SILENCE?!"

_What? All I did was cough! _Trunks thought.

"But dad-" He tried to explain.

"SHUT. UP!" Vegeta exploded. He slammed his fists against the table causing cutlery to bounce.

Vegeta muttered a few words before getting up.

"Blasted ignorant children." He commented before leaving the scene. "Haven't you children any manners?!"

And then he was gone…

Bra and Trunks both shot each other a terrified look.

**Rubbish chapter and ending I know. But I had to produce something…**

**OMG I hope you guys are still with me on this story… **

**I'm so sorry for not updating.**

**I had a strong writer's block and loads of exams.**

**Love you all. Please comment.**

_**Tempz99**_


End file.
